


Photographs

by okay_klepto



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Arthur is used to getting letters and photographs from Albert as he continues his trek from coast to coast, but the photographs in this letter are of a subject Arthur never expected.
Relationships: Albert Mason/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit this later.

Pearson was just starting to prepare the meal for dinner when Arthur road back into camp after a quick trip into town.

“Mail call!” he yelled as he dismounted his horse. Several members of camp flocked around him once they heard his voice

“Let’s see here…” Arthur held the stack of mail out to read the names on the envelopes. “Letter for… Tilly!”

Tilly snatched the envelope from Arthur's hand. “I’ve been waiting for this!” Tilly’s smile was wider than ever as she began to walk off to a nearby table.

“Wait!” Mary-Beth turned to Arthur. “Anything for me?”

“Let’s see…” Arthur leafed through the envelopes. “Yes, just one.”

Mary-Beth squealed as she took the envelope and chased after Tilly.

“A package for Susan,” Arthur continued as he handed out mail. “Sean… Pearson… Molly…”

“Was there another package?” Abigail eagerly asked, trying to see if Arthur had anything strapped to his saddle.

“Sorry, there was just the one for Susan.” Arthur gave Abigail a sympathetic look.

Abigail frowned and stamped her foot. “I’ve been waiting for that dress for… forever!”

“I’m sure it will come soon,” Arthur consoled. Abigail nodded and walked back to Jack and the laundry.

Arthur took a quick survey of camp. It seemed like just about everyone was up to something, and the meal wouldn’t be ready too soon. Arthur strolled over to the food wagon and grabbed a bottle of beer, a pear, and some bread before starting off away from camp. He had a favorite sitting spot not too far into the woods. There was a little clearing with a perfect spot to lean against a tree and be alone. As far as he knew, no one had discovered his hiding spot.

After brushed the dirt off the flat rock he usually sat on and let out a sigh as he made himself comfy. He pulled out his handkerchief and spread it on the ground, placing his snack on it to keep it clean. He cracked the beer open and took a swig before nestling the bottle against the tree.

Finally, Arthur unbuttoned his coat and reached into his breast pocket. He felt that envelope that was tucked inside and pulled it out. Just seeing the “Mr Arthur Morgan” written in perfect script on the front made him giddy. He turned the envelope over the broke the wax seal with this hunting knife, eager to go through its contents. The first thing Arthur pulled out was a letter - it was always the first thing he looked at.

_ Dear Arthur Morgan, _

_ How have things been? I thoroughly enjoyed your stories from our last correspondence! I surely hope John is doing better. I’ve gone a little farther East, and, to be quite honest, you would hate it here… _

Arthur melted a little more with each word he read. Albert was always funny when he wrote letters. He always got fancy with his wording, but Arthur loved it. Albert went on to tell Arthur every detail of him being back in the city to show off his photos in different galleries and he would hate it there since it’s so crowded and busy. Apparently the fashion in the city is quite different as well, and that Arthur would look good in some of the styles of hats and suits. Albert also told of maybe going up to Canada to do some photography, and that he wishes Arthur could join him. Arthur, when reading those lines, could only imagine being with Albert in a foreign place, just the two of them, away from everyone and everything. That would be heavenly.

_ I have sent along some photographs, as always,  _ Albert continued at the end of his letter.  _ I do hope you enjoy them. They really are some of my best! _

_ I hope to see you again, Arthur. _

_ Be swift with a response! _

_ \- Albert Mason _

Arthur stared at that name written so flawlessly at the bottom of the page. It had been so long - too long - since he had gotten to see Albert. That offer to go to Canada was appealing, but he had commitments to the gang for now.

Arthur tucked the letter back in the envelope and pulled out the stack of photographs. He smiled at the one on top. It was very Albert photograph - a small herd of deer grazing in the morning sun. Arthur was surprised that Albert had stayed quiet enough not to scare the deer away. Maybe he had taught him a thing or two about animals.

The next photographs were nature scenes, ranging from mountains to rivers to rocky coasts. Albert had even included some blurry ones of animals getting spooked off! How Arthur missed Albert. He wished he could be out and about with him again, spending time with him, just seeing him…

And to Arthur’s surprise, the next photo in the stack was one of Albert sitting atop a spotted horse, a slight grin on his face. Arthur turned the photo over to see if Albert had written any sort of explanation on the back, but it was blank. The next photo was one of Albert again, this time sitting on a lounge in a room Arthur didn’t recognize. Albert was dressed nicely, but he seemed very rigid just sitting and looking straight forward.

The next photo was nearly the same as the previous one. Albert was still poised on the lounge, but he seemed more relaxed. The tie he had had on was gone, and the buttons on his vest were undone. Arthur flipped to the next photo and held it close to his face to examine it. Albert’s vest was not gone, and his suspenders were off of his shoulders.

“What kindsa photos are these…” Arthur whispered to himself as he flipped to the next photo on the stack, eyes bugging out then squinting again to try and figure out what he was looking at.

Albert was no longer looking right at the camera, but instead off to one side. His blouse was wide open, showing off his chest and abdomen. And upon further inspection, his pants were undone as well, complemented by Albert’s legs spread wide. Arthur quickly flipped to the next photo, eyes going wide again. Albert had one arm draped over the back of the lounge and the other tucked under the hem of his… undergarments. Arthur’s eyes followed that hand down to the bulge that was hidden under that fabric. He breathed heavily, noting being able to look away from all of the skin he was seeing, and the little side-eye Albert was now giving the camera. It seemed like he knew exactly what he was doing.

When Arthur flipped to the next photo, he slammed the stack of photos against his chest and stared into the woods in front of him. His heart pounded. Had he really seen what he thought he had seen? Arthur swallowed hard and cautiously dared to look again. This photo was similar to the previous, but Albert’s undergarments were long gone and instead his hand was placed on this inside of his now bare thigh. There, between his legs, his cock stood tall, and Albert stared the camera down with a sweet but sultry look. Arthur’s mouth went dry as he drank in the photo. He squirmed on the rock he had planted himself on as his pants grew tighter. Arthur tried to keep himself composed, but with every second he kept his eyes glued to the image, the harder it was for him not to break down and touch himself.

His next mistake was turning to the next photo. Albert, still nude, had turned his eyes away from the camera. He was looking down, and the hand that was on his thigh was now wrapped around his cock. His knees were turned in slightly. Arthur’s mouth went dry. He thought he must be imagining what he was seeing. There was no way that was really Albert. His photos must have gotten mixed up with those of someone else. But that was certainly Albert’s beard, and that was his clothing in the previous photos, and those must be his slender legs and his soft tummy and his…

Arthur went to the next photo and caved. He couldn’t resist. He stuffed his hand down his pants and pulled out his aching cock. The sight of Albert up on his knees on the lounge, thighs far apart, bare ass being shown to the camera, his little face peeking out from over his shoulder, was what Arthur needed to push himself past self-restraint. As Arthur stroked himself, all he could do was imagine pinning Albert to the back of that lounge and pounding him until he screamed. He wanted to touch Albert all over. He wanted to mark every inch of that man.

Arthur thumbed that photo out of the way and tightened his grip on his cock as he stared at Albert splayed out on the lounge with one leg over the back. His ass and cock and everything was on full display, and his hand was in the exact same position as Arthur’s. Arthur pumped himself more vigorously, breathing heavy as he pictured Albert under him crying his name.

“Urh-” Arthur grunted as he finally came over his hand, dropping the photos in the process. He stroked himself a few more times, the image of Albert burned into his mind. He finally let out a sigh and let himself relax for a moment. Albert had really sent those photos all this way. He hadn’t even mentioned them in his letter. Did he have any idea that they would do such a thing to Arthur? Whatever the reason was behind Albert sending the photos, Arthur wasn’t complaining. Once he felt calm enough, Arthur tucked his cock away and wiped his hand off on his handkerchief. He leaned down to gather up the photos that were now scattered on the ground. The first one he saw was the one of Albert smiling atop that horse. Arthur smiled back at him, not certain he was going to need to visit Albert sooner rather than later. He reached for the other photos, trying to ignore the ones of Albert ina ny state of undress. He needed to get back to camp without distraction. Arthur tucked the photos and the letter back into his jacket, making a mental note to separate out the ones meant specifically for him. He knew the others at camp, especially Jack, would want to look at the photos, and he didn’t need any other eyes seeing his Albert.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Albert. And I think Arthur misses him, too.


End file.
